A Spirited Meeting
by Cain Hargreaves
Summary: This little story is how the Rayquaza  Locklee  and Mismagius  Sable  met. It's my birthday present to my best friend. 3 It's a little oneshot based off my original 'Steam.'


A tall thin figure stood and stretched. Today was his tenth birthday and Sable was excited to be going to the palace. He couldn't wait to make it and maybe meet the King Rayquaza guy everyone was talking about. He was so ready to go out into the world, and become a man (at ten...)

"Sable! Come on, love." His mother called through the house. She was in her finest to go to the royal palace where she worked as a lady in waiting to Lady Rayquaza. "You have ten minutes, young man! I will not be late even for my ittle Birthday boy!"

Sable rolled his eyes and pulled on a pair of pants and his nicest cleanest shirt. "I'm ready mom, and don't call me that. It sounds stupid." He slid down the banister and into his mother. "Ouch, sorry mom. So will I get to meet the king?" His yellow eyes twinkled in anticipation. "Please? I'll be good and polite and all that. Please~"

The woman rolled her own eyes, matching her son's expression from earlier. "My ittle boy is getting so big. I love him so much." She reached down and pinched his cheek. "So cute, you. Well, let's get out of here, Sable-Wable."

Sable twisted out of her grip and chattered as they walked down the road together. He couldn't remember being so excited ever in his entire life. "Mom, are we almost there? We have to be there soon right?"

She ignored him and kept going, used to the way the boy was.

"Mom! Mommy! Momsy! Momm-!" He broke off mid shout as the castle came into view. "Oh wow!" He took off toward it ignoring his mother. "This is so cool! I love this castl-!" This time he ran into a thin boy near his own age. "Crap! I'm sorry!"

The youth tucked his hair behind his ear and stood. "It's o-okay. I um... I have to go. Bye." He ran into the garden quickly.

Sable stared after him and sighed softly. The boy had been cute. He yelped as a hand hit the back of his head. "Ouch! Mom! What was that for?" His eyes teared up, and he held the back of his head. "I didn't do anything!"

His mother glared at him. "I knew this would happen. I'm about ready to take you home." She rubbed her temples. "Just like your father. He was headstrong as well." She sighed and smiled at him. "I have work to do. Be good and stay out of trouble, you silly boy. I'll see if I can get you in to meet Lord Rayquaza."

"Okay Mom. I'm going to this garden." Sable dashed inside before she could say anything and ran into the boy again. "Ouch! Sorry... again..." He stood and helped the green headed one up. "I'm Sable. I'm a Mismagius. And you're... you're a Rayquaza?" He bowed low and glanced up through his lashes.

"No, no, you don't need to bow. Please..." The Rayquaza frowned slightly and glanced away. "I have to go see my father." He walked quickly through an archway. His golden bangle sparkled in the afternoon sun.

"Sable!" His mother hugged him. "Come on. I have managed to get you an audience with the King. Come on." She led him to a large room where the King and Queen sat in their magnificent thrones. A young boy stood between them.

Sable's eyes widened as he took the flushing boy in. "Oh." He bowed to the three and smiled softly. "Sire, Madame, it is an honor to meet both of you." He brushed his long hair behind his ear and smiled charmingly up at the Rayquaza king and queen. "My name is Sable."

The elegant woman smiled and nodded at his mother. "Your mother has mentioned you several times. It's nice to finally meet you." She then glanced at her son. "Locklee, perhaps you'd like to say hello to Sable."

The young dragon blushed more and nodded. "Yes, Mother. Hi Sable. I'm Locklee." He squeaked as his mother pushed him forward. "M-might I give you a tour of the castle?"

His father chuckled, a low rumbling sound, "It's been nice, however, I have work to do." He swept out of the room and into the corridor.

Sable grinned at Locklee. "That would be awesome!" He pumped a fist into the air and grabbed Locklee's thin wrist. "Come on! I wanna see everything!" He pulled Locklee out the door.

Locklee sat on the edge of the pond with his feet in the water. His book was open, but his eyes were on the road leading into the castle. He couldn't wait to see that familiar violet hair that his best friend sported.

Five years had passed since their first meeting. Sable tried to visit once a month at least, but had missed the last month. The dragon had grown used to his friend's eccentric attitude and missed him like mad. He couldn't wait to see the now fifteen year old. He gave a sigh and went back to his book.

A shadow fell over his book and, he was knocked to the ground in a crushing hug. "Ack! Sable, get off!" He fell onto his back with the teen on him. "Sable... get off fat ass." He grinned down into the upturned face, then began to laugh at the look on his friend's face. "Well, I'm just calling it as I see it."

Sable pouted sweetly. "And I thought you loved me jerk, maybe you won't get your birthday present after all." He held the box behind his back, out of the older teen's reach. "And yes, I know it's a month late, but happy birthday nonetheless, asshole."  
>Locklee laughed aloud and snatched the box. "Got it. Thank you, Sable-bell." He pecked the teen's nose sweetly. "Now let me open it." He carefully took the ribbon off, then the paper. The lid was last and once off revealed, "A cloak? It's beautiful. Perfect for the colder weather. Thank you."<p>

Sable lovingly caressed the violet material through his hands. "It was my mother's. I know you'll care for it and treasure it." His eyes glinted ruby for a second as he looked out at the sunset. He glanced back as he felt the dragon's long fingers on his arm. "Hmm?"

Locklee drew him close and kissed him gently. "Hey, I'll take great care of it forever. I want to see your smile, Birthday Boy." His handed him a small box. "For you."

Locklee gave him a star-struck smile and kissed him sweetly on the cheek. "Thank you." He opened the box and gasped. "It's beautiful!" He pulled the locket out and opened it. "Oh..."

Inside the delicate golden locket was a picture of his mother. Words were inscribed on the opposite side of the picture. 'Always in my heart.' Sable smiled through his tears at his mother's favorite phrase. He was blown away by the beautiful gift that he felt tears spring to his eyes again.

"Locklee, this is gorgeous. I mean, I miss her so much that I can't deal with it everyday." The tears spilled over his cheeks. "I...I..." He sighed as those strong arms wrapped around him protectively. "Thank you."

Locklee kissed his cheek and held him until he felt the teen calm down. "Sable? Happy birthday. Now smile, please?" He kissed his lips gently. "Come on, show me that pretty smile." He smiled at the younger gently as Sable smiled. "Good, now Mother wants to see you. She just loves her Sable-bell."

Sable elbowed him hard in the side and grinned mischievously up at him. "I know. Let's go." He kissed his friend's nose sweetly and linked their arms together.


End file.
